Harley's Second Chance
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: HarleyxMorgan. This is a request from a dear friend of mine. In this one Harley left Joker again and a young girl helps her escape Joker. This young girl is Morgan, they hit it off and they start dating. After several months they decide to have a special night together. How does it go? Enjoy :)


"I can't believe you did this Joker! Throwing me under the bus like that!" says Harley.

"Oh come on Harley, I was only kidding earlier besides I knew you would have made it out alright," says Joker.

"I CAN'T SWIM!" says Harley.

"Well, that was your first lesson," says Joker.

"How was Batsy saving me my first lesson, Puddin?" asks Harley, angrily.

She wrings out her hair coughing water.

"Oh you know, we both getting away and I have a new batarang to add to the collection," says Joker.

He tosses it to the pile of his precious pile, he was always proud of that thing. It was like a trophy case for every time he bested that bat.

"Oh yeah, what a laugh," says Harley. "I have a new joke for you."

"Oh?" asks Joker.

He stopped paying attention to her whining a long time ago.

"Yeah, it has one hell of a punchline too," says Harley.

She uses her sledgehammer and swings hard on the Joker. He lands hard on the ground with blood going down his head from the impact. She storms out, grabbing her bag of stuff as she leaves, running out the door. She goes to the park and enjoys nature. Looking at the park goers, she knows Joker will be back to beat her up again, but at this point she doesn't care. She knows she was in the right at that moment; she could have drowned. She isn't paying attention to her surroundings as she tries not to hate herself, she looks at the picture of her daughter.

"You stay strong baby girl...don't get in my situation," says Harley to herself.

A girl with light chestnut brown hair that is cut to her shoulders wonders into the park; she has it cut to where her bangs are layered to the left side of her face, showing off her beautiful round face shape and her piercing brown eyes that change different shades of brown. She is wearing a red dress that goes to her knees, black high top converses, and white headphones. She sees Harley and is a huge fan so she goes over to her, her heart is racing at the beauty sitting in front of her. Harley is in her Red and black crop top with her chest open in a heart shape top that hooks in the front a red star on her black half of her chest and a black diamond on her red half, she has on her skull choker, her red and black shorts that are opposite sides of the black and red top, a black belt, black leather boot on her red side of the shorts and the red leather boot on her black side of the shorts, she also has a red glove on her right side and a black glove on her left side matching her shorts. This girl is named Morgan; she shyly makes her way to her and starts stuttering words, not sure what to say other than "I'm a huge fan" but she can't make the words escape her mouth.

"Are you okay?" asks Harley, confused.

"I'm sorry! Hi, I'm Morgan. I-it's nice to meet you," says Morgan.

"Oh..hi, I'm Harley…" says Harley.

"Are you okay?" asks Morgan.

"Not really."

Morgan sits down next to her, looking confused.

"You see my boyfriend was fighting Batman again and he pushed me into a pool... I can't swim...so I almost drowned today. Batman had to save me as my boyfriend got away...he left me there!" says Harley.

"How... why did he do that?! How can he do that to such a beautiful, smart woman!" says Morgan, outraged.

Morgan cares deeply about the people important to her, so to hear that someone would let anyone drown sounds crazy especially when they are supposed to love you.

"Y-you think I'm beautiful and smart?" asks Harley.

"Of course! *rubs head* I kind of know a lot about you. Not in a creepy stalker way... but everyone knows about you. How can anyone not know about the wonderful Harley Quinn?!" says Morgan.

Harley smiles at this sweet girl and blushes a little bit under her smile.

"You are a nice gal, Morgan. Hey what do you say that we get outta her' and go somewhere fun?" says Harley.

"Sounds great!" says Morgan excited.

They head out. Harley doesn't know if this sweet girl can even go into the club, so instead they go to her place for something to drink and a fun time. Harley tosses her sledgehammer aside and, as they walk in, they notice the place is trashed and someone is in here. Morgan grabs Harley's hand and they hurry out the door again. Harley leads her to her car and they drive off.

"What about your hammer?" asks Morgan.

"Let them have it! I have more, but I don't know where to go now," says Harley.

"Well... I don't want you to go back there, it isn't safe. I have a hotel. Why not stay with me until things cool down?" asks Morgan.

"I don' want to be a bother," says Harley.

"You aren't a bother... you are in a stressful unsafe situation. The most important thing is getting you to a safe place," says Morgan.

Harley smiles at that, wiping a happy tear from her face.

"Thanks, Morgan. You are a nice gal. Lead the way," says Harley.

Morgan takes her to Hotel Pennsylvania. She only booked one bed since she didn't expect to be staying with anyone really. Morgan insists that Harley takes the bed and that she will order a cot for her and everything will be okay. It takes a bit, but Harley accepts her offer and takes the bed for the night. They go out the door once Harley is settled; they go out to a coffee shop where Morgan tells her that she is coming up for a popcon and to see the city, as she is now 19 years old and a college student from West Virginia. She listens to Harley complain about Joker for a bit, but she doesn't mind it one bit; she loves hanging out with Harley.

"What do you think of mine and Puddin's situation?" asks Harley.

"He doesn't deserve you... you're amazing and wonderful," says Morgan.*

"You really think so?" asks Harley.

"I know so. I mean come on, look how many times he tried to kill you. No offence but what a dick! If he really, truly loved you he wouldn't have treated you like that. Honestly, if I was with you, I would treat you so much better," says Morgan.

"How?" asks Harley.

"Come on I'll show you," says Morgan.

She smiles and offers Harley her hand. Harley blinks, but smiles and takes her hand curious. She takes her to the popcon where Wonder Woman is doing an appearance, knowing that Harley is a huge fan. They go talk with her and get autographs; Morgan treats Harley to dinner, a movie, and a day in the zoo as well. They go back to the hotel and Harley kisses her cheek in thanks. Morgan smiles, going to bed happy. They spend a whole month together before they start officially dating. Morgan had to go home to go back to school, but Harley would come down to West Virginia to take her out on dates. Things with Joker went back to normal in some ways, but she was still hiding from him at her sister's house. Joker doesn't even know where Harley's sister lives, so she is a lot safer there. Morgan is really happy that things are going well, and they have actually talked about going a bit further in the relationship. Morgan is really nervous about it, but she really wants to try it with Harley.

"Sweetie get dolled up for me, okay? Tonight is going to be a special one, I got everything set up!" text Harley.

"Can't wait :)" texts Morgan.

She sends a snuggling sticker from facebook messenger to Harley. Harley set up a facebook account with her actual name, but blocked the joker to keep him from finding out who she is talking to; she doesn't want anything bad to happen to Morgan. She really cares about the girl. She goes to the school and lets Morgan know that she is outside. Harley is dolled up herself for this special night as she is wearing a blue dress that splits down the side, has her hair up in a bun, and some heels. Morgan comes skipping down herself in a black and red dress* and her black heels with a batarang and Harley's symbol decked out in red.

"Hey beautiful," says Harley, smiling at her.

"Me? Look at you... you're gorgeous!" says Morgan.

"Thank you... ready to go?" asks Harley.

"Yup!" says Morgan.

She hops into the car and they head out of Fairmont. They go on the backroads just to enjoy the nature around them.

"I will never get used to how beautiful your state is... back home, it's nothing but cities, but here... wow! We aren't going too far. I know it's the weekend, but I want to spend every minute possible with ya," says Harley.

"Aw, you are sweet," says Morgan. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

She winks at her girlfriend making Morgan smile more, getting excited; they go out to Cafe Cimino Country Inn. This beautiful inn looks like a two-story, older brick house with green trim and a white patio with green umbrellas patio sets; the inside was just as beautiful as the outside. The bedrooms were inside and they could go up anytime they pleased. Harley insists that the whole evening is on her and that Morgan could get whatever she wanted. She kisses Morgan's cheek, making Morgan blush just slightly as she smiled widely showing how cute she really was. They head in and have a quiet romantic evening enjoying every second of their time together. Harley leads Morgan up the stairs to their room, kissing her on the way in as they go into the room, shutting the door behind them. Morgan shyly takes off her dress following Harley's lead.

"You're nervous huh? That's okay, I'll lead tonight. We don't have to if you don't want to," says Harley.

"Oh no! I want to..it's just I never…" says Morgan.

Harley smiles at her nodding in understanding. She leads Morgan to their shared bed of the evening, kissing her slowly going down to her neck, then down to her chest kissing each breasts before kissing her belly. Harley looks up at Morgan with a questioning look of whether to proceed, only to see Morgan's eyes clenched tight. She doesn't go further than that, taking this very slow. She traces every inch of Morgan's body. Morgan lays down on the bed slowly spreading her legs open to allow Harley access to her lower half. Harley slowly rubs her fingers on Morgan's vagina, going slowly while making Morgan moan. She inserts two fingers inside Morgan having a slow pace with her. She didn't just want to "jump her" when this is Morgan's first time. Morgan moans more and pulls Harley down on top of her, kissing her roughly before nodding. Harley smiles blushingly.

"This will feel odd, but trust me," says Harley.

"If I didn't trust you, we wouldn't be here now," says Morgan.

Harley smiles at that, nipping lightly at Morgan's neck and climbs on top of Morgan thrusting on her slowly. Morgan gets slightly braver and helps Harley out a bit, moving is time with her thrusts. They both fill the room with moans and sweet kisses, as they try not to disturb their neighbors next door. After a couple of hours, Harley snuggles into the side of Morgan, Morgan smiles and gives Harley some cuddles wrapping her arms around Harley. Harley gently fondles Morgan's hair and rubs her back; Morgan smiles at that. She is super happy that Harley was her first and that she gets this wonderful woman for herself. She loves Harley very much, even though she didn't know if Harley felt the same, but she was happy either way. Morgan leans up and kisses Harley again.

"I love you," says Morgan.

"I love you too, kitten. Let's get some sleep... we have a long weekend just the two of us," says Harley as she cups Morgan's breasts.

"I can't wait," says Morgan, smiling.

They cuddle close together, falling asleep holding hands.

The End.

*A/N: I normally don't do this, but since I am very close to the person in this story I asked her what she would say and what she would wear. So that part is hers, everything else came from me and her fb photos. Also: Thank you Annabellemarie77 (on wattpad)for helping me grammarly and with the lemon area of this fic. Also she's a very sweet talented girl so highly recommend her stuff. (^_^) (also doesn't know the recommendation..but I am giving it to her even if she doesn't want it she earned it).


End file.
